The Only Exception
by Christene Cullen
Summary: "She made me feel foolish and headstrong. This really wasn't meant to be, but somehow we had fallen into each other and resided in the warmth of a forbidden embrace." ErosxPsyche CHAPTER FIVE NOW UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so… this may be a hit or it might just bomb. I'm not really sure how I feel about it yet, and I only have the first two chapters totally done. This is a take on the Psyche, Eros story. A 21st century girl gets teleported back into ancient Greece in the place of Psyche. So these first two chapters have no mythology, the third chapter is when it starts picking up. I need honest reviews, to know if I should continue or not. So review please and thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original myth, or the mythical characters within it.

CHAPTER ONE

_Patrice Beck_

I couldn't believe what they were telling me. I had dreamt of going over seas for years now, it was like my dreams were coming true. What eighteen year old wouldn't want to spend their summer before college in Athens, Greece? All I could do when I heard was hug my sister, Abigail, as tightly as I could.

"You have no idea how awesome this summer is gonna be, all thanks to you, Abbi!" I could feel the wide smile that was lighting up my whole face. Abbi grinned as well. "Don't thank me, thank Damon," Abbi smiled over at her Fiancé. I did just that by giving the Greek man a very big hug. It was always a plus, being the youngest of three. Both of my older sisters were at the marrying age. Rachel, the oldest, had her wedding in Hawaii two summers ago, and now Abbi and Damon were getting married in Greece. I knew it was mostly because Damon had come over here just to be with Abbi, and the man wanted to be back in his homeland for the wedding. I was totally ok with it. I hummed along to here comes the bride as my Aunt Connie pinned up the hem of my bride's maid dress. It was nothing flattering, but I wasn't about to complain. If it meant going to Greece, I would wear this stupid orange bride's maid dress every day we were there.

"Aunt Connie are you almost done?" My voice had taken on a whiny aspect, one that ran in the family. All of the Beck girls were famous for their whine and pouty faces. Or maybe it was just our charm. To say the least, the Becks were a famous family in our small suburb. There was a reason people called our family the 'Beautiful Becks.' I hate to sound immodest but it was true: our family was made up of five very pretty people. Abbi and Rachel both had the prettiest blonde locks, and it was only made better by their gorgeous brown eyes. Each of them tanned perfectly every summer without ever going to a tanning bed, and their hair was perfect whether they had straightened or curled it, or just let it hang naturally that day. I, on the other hand, was the odd one out of the family. I had the looks from my dad's side of the family: curly chocolate brown hair with emerald green eyes. My skin wasn't tan, like my sisters, but I wasn't pale either. I always got compliments where ever I went, and every time someone pointed out how gorgeous they thought I was, I would always blush and mumble thanks. I'm a creature of modesty, what can I say? My sisters were the more proud, arrogant type. They loved every compliment they got, and lived off of the positive comments. I, however, could definitely live without the compliments.

"There, you're done." My aunt Connie stood up from her knelt position and let the dress fall. It was a rather plain dress of an ugly pale orange color. The dress stopped right above my knee and, in greek fashion, had an empire waist. The top was purposefully wrinkled, and it was strapless. Despite the ugly color and how much I disliked it, I had to admit it enhanced my figure slightly. I was a really skinny girl, and I had soft curves, nothing big or voluptuous. The dress also made my legs look very thin and unsightly, and didn't look good at all with my hair or eyes. Ah, well. It was Abbi's wedding, and she wanted all of us to echo the colors of the setting sun. So mine was orange, Rachel's dress was a lilac, and Abbi's best friend Rebecka's dress was a soft rosey pink color. I just happened to get stuck with the ugliest of all the colors.

"Right, thanks aunt Connie. So Abbi, when are we leaving?"

Flash forward three months, and I was ready to have the time of my life. Sure, the flight was long, and boring as hell, but I felt completely satisfied and almost born anew as soon as I stepped foot onto Greek land. I was lucky two have to very wealthy parents who paid for my best friend Sophie to come along on the trip, so that I wouldn't be too bored while I was here. As if I could be bored in Greece, but that wasn't important. I was more than happy to have my best friend with me on this epic adventure. As we departed the plane, I couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight and throw my arms around Abbi, who had been seated right beside Sophie and me the whole flight here. Abbi was afraid of heights and airplanes, and she didn't look so good. But that didn't stop me from hugging her in delight. Abbi groaned slightly and wrinkled her nose as she grabbed Damon's arm. I turned back to Sophie and smiled widely in delight. "Time to go have fun," I couldn't help but grin wider as we headed over towards Rachel and her husband Paul. The game plan was that mom, dad, Damon and Abbi were going to head back to the hotel and straighten out some last minute wedding plans, as well as start greeting family members. Me, Sophie, Paul and Rachel were going to spend the day sight seeing. I was beyond excited, and I could tell Sophie was excited as well.

As soon as we had said our good byes, I hopped outside and immediately waved down a taxi. The man looked at Sophie and me in the rear-view mirror as we slid into the back seat of the cab, followed by Rachel. Paul scooted into the passenger's seat and buckled up. "Where to?" The man asked, his eyes still stuck on me. Paul cleared his throat, distracting the man.

"How about the acropolis first?" He asked the girls in the back seat. We all nodded hurriedly, because I was pretty sure the other two were just as excited as I was. I was ready to see some Greek sights, go to some museums, you know, what most tourists did when they came to Greece.

The cab ride didn't take too long, and as soon as we arrived at our destination, I was the first one out of the cab car. I hurriedly smoothed out the skirt of my floral patterned sundress and smiled widely as I bounced on the balls of my feet, urging my family and friend out of the car faster. "I can't wait much longer!" I gasped, feigning feeling feint by putting the back of my hand to my forehead as I slung by purse over my other shoulder. They laughed at my ridiculousness as well all entered the museum, I faster than the others. It was a free museum, and I swiftly entered the first hall, looking around at the different paintings and sculptures in fascination. There was one painting, in particular, that drew me towards it. It was entitled Cupid and Psyche, and I couldn't help but arch my eyebrows as I looked into the picture. A winged man embraced a young woman. The odd part was that the girl looking back at me resembled me almost dead on. The only difference was the darker hue or her skin and the Greek attire that adorned her lightly curved body. I started slightly as Sophie bounced up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Wow… she looks a lot like you, Patrice…" I nodded, tilting my head. "Weird…" She stated as she moved on to the next piece. I turned to look at it as well, feeling slightly dizzy. I wasn't sure what it was… maybe the flight catching up with me, maybe the heat in the building. It was air conditioned, but I still felt rather hot.

"Is it hot in here?" I asked Sophie as I came up behind her. It was then, as I was walking over inspecting this statue, that I tripped and fell. I caught my hand on the arm of the statue, and looked up just in time to see a youthful marble face looking at me. The arm I'd latched on to was pointed out holding a bow, and what looked like feathered wings spread out around the young man's head. It was then that my vision faded, and the last thing I was aware of was my body hitting the cool marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, next chapter will be much thicker and more exciting. Sorry this one is so short, I just needed to get things going. Review if you would, please!

CHAPTER TWO

_Rachel Beck-Hewitt_

I had no real idea what happened. I don't think any of us did… First Patrice was there, only a few steps ahead of us, bouncing off into the crowd with Sophie. I was ok with it at first, it gave me and Paul some alone time. I was 27 years old, and who could blame me for wanting some alone time with my husband in Greece? We had been taking our time, examining the paintings and sculptures as we walked and talking loudly so as to hear each other above the bustling crowd. It was at the picture of Eros and Psyche that I got the most unsettling feeling. The portrait of Psyche looked startlingly exactly like my youngest sister, right down to the way she held her body. It was then that I heard the gasping and yelling.

"Rachel! Rachel! Paul!" Sophie emerged from the crowd, her eyes looking panicked and her face pale.

"Where is Patrice?" I knew almost immediately that this was about my sister. I looked around, my eyes frantically searching for her heart-shaped face to come bouncing out of the crowd. "Sophie, where did she go?" Panic crept into my voice as I clutched at Paul's arm.

"She was… she was right beside me, then… out of know where… disappeared! Into thin air!" Sophie broke down and started bawling, and I caught her, breathless and dazed. My sister was gone… she couldn't be gone. "Patrice?" I called out frantically. "PATRICE?" I raised my voice and got no answer. The museum security guards had arrived, though, and were starting to escort us into a smaller side hall. We followed them for a ways until they lead us into a small side room.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice betraying the strong front I was trying to put on.

"We were going to ask you the same thing. Would you mind explaining to us exactly what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Right so... this is hopefully getting better as I go? haha we shall see. Patrice arrives thousands of years before she was born and has to accept her fate, as well as Psyche's. Now the plot thickens. I know most of it isn't very accurate, but I didn't do much research, I just wanted to get to writing. I am an impatient writer. Please review if you read! I would really love some feedback!

CHAPTER THREE

_Patrice Beck / Psyche_

"Is she waking up? The sun is almost high in the sky. I understand she is feeling feverish and sick, but today is not the day to dawdle."

Voices overhead came back to me first. Next was sight. I blinked my eyes open and immediately squeezed them shut as sunlight flooded in, momentarily blinding me. Every limb of my body felt stiff and heavy, as if I was filled with sand rather than soft tissues and bones and organs. I groaned and rolled onto my side, putting my arm over my eyes to try and make the light go away.

"Psyche? Dearest, now is not the time to be sleeping in. I know, it was a long day yesterday, but really, today is the day. We have a long journey ahead of us and—" I cut the woman off rather abruptly.

"What did you call me?" I sat up straight and looked around me. Familiar faces looked back at me: three women and a man. They all looked at me with curious eyes, as if I had done something unusual.

"Psyche? Are you feeling alright?" The youngest of the three women leaned in and looked me dead in the eye, her brow wrinkled. She gently brushed a few curly blonde locks of hair from her blue eyes and leaned back, her hands going to her hips. A worried look crossed all of their faces as I blushed under their gaze. Four unfamiliar people were staring at me… and yet, as I kept examining them, they all looked familiar in their own way. The youngest woman, who had just bent over me, had the same round, merry face of Abbi, as well as the same hair and rosy cheeks. What I assumed to be the second youngest of the group resembled Rachel in her longer facial features and elegant, lengthy physique and busty chest. She as well had a head full of blonde curls and cool, judgmental blue eyes. Even the man, tall and royal looking, resembled my own father: his hair was a dark black with strands of grey starting to poke their way through. He had the same critical yet loving grey eyes, and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, evidence that a smile was present more often than not. And lastly, the eldest woman. She held a regal beauty, and, like my own mother, had the soft, age worn face every child loves to see. Her lips were puckered, mimicking an expression my own mother often wore, and she even wove her red hair in a long French braid down her back. The scene was the same, and yet the scenery around us was all together other worldly.

My sundress had disappeared and instead I found myself clothed in a simple white linen under garment. I noticed the people around me looking at my attire and the eldest woman, the mother I assumed, shook her head and took my hand in her own. "Come, dearest, lets get you up and ready for the day." It was at that moment that the two girls rolled their eyes and left the room. The man as well left, smiling wearily at me before leaving. Only the eldest woman stayed behind, relieving me slightly. I wasn't good in crowds, and I had no idea where the hell I was. Speaking of which…

"Where am I?" I asked nervously as a few maids filed in, one carrying a pile of cloth, the other a pitcher and bowl as well as a small box. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"You fell asleep as soon as we arrived yesterday, I am not at all surprised you don't remember. Delphi, dearest. We are hear to speak with the Oracle…" A sad look fell upon her face just then, but she dismissed it and ushered me over to the corner of the room. I looked out of one of the many windows at the bustling city below, in awe of what I was seeing before me. It was only then, when I realized that the men and women were all sporting togas and not a car was to be seen, that the shock of it all hit me in the chest like a bag of bricks. What was going on? I obviously wasn't in the twenty first century anymore. The woman who had been approaching furrowed her brows in concern at seeing my face. I could feel the blood draining from it, and a sense of longing and wanting to know what was going on caused me to speak out without thinking.

"Please, ma'am, where am I?" I pleaded softly, my eyes growing larger by the second as I took in the new spectacle. "I just… one minute I was at the museum, and there was cupid and… the next thing I know I'm here, surrounded by strangers…" The woman now looked very concerned and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, and turned from her to look in a small mirror that hung from the wall. I looked the same and felt the same, it was just a different place…

"Psyche, I –" I cut her off.

"My name is Patrice. Patrice Alma Beck. I was born December 12, 1992, and I am from the United States." I squeezed my eyes shut and hit my palm to my forehead, hoping it would help. I opened my eyes and the woman was just staring at me, her mouth hanging open.

"Psyche, dear, what has gotten into you?" Her face had a look of concern, one that I couldn't resist. I wasn't sure where I was, or how long I was going to be here, but it seemed that the best thing to do was just play along with this whole big charade. I immediately decided to play off the craziness as nothing, accept that I was now called Psyche, and realize that whatever had happened couldn't be undone as easily as trying to get someone's help. I would have to figure this out on my own.

"I'm sorry, mother, I… I'm not quite sure. Please forgive my outburst I just haven't been feeling myself today." She smiled then, and hugged me close. I inhaled deeply, nervous butterflies fluttering around my stomach. What the hell was going on? Everything was upside down. I inhaled deeply and sighed, causing my new mother to pull away.

"Let's get you ready for the day then, shall we?" With that the first maid came over. She immediately grabbed the hem of my night gown and pulled it over my head, exposing every inch of my flesh to the hot sunlight as well as their gazing eyes. I had little time to feel embarrassed and exposed, thought, for almost immediately she brought over a long piece of silk. To be honest, I had no idea how she folded and pinned the thing, but eventually I was totally covered in the soft white silk in what I would call a toga. "Have a seat, dear." The woman pointed towards a plain stool in the corner and I hesitantly sat. I didn't know what they quite did, but after about five straight minutes of pulling and weaving and patting, my hair was twisted down the back of my head and pinned, letting the extra length flow down my back. A simple golden band had been placed around my head, as well, probably to hold back loose ends. I looked away from the small mirror one of the girl's was holding for me, back to my so called mother.

"Why are we going to the Oracle?" I asked quietly, hoping that I could play it off as a slip of the memory. I watched as she looked around nervously, almost as if for an escape route.

"We're just here to inquire about your future, dearest. Father wants to find you a suitable husband as soon as possible, after all. And what with all of this new found glory, and this worshipping yet lack of a suitor, he thought it best to come and ask the Oracle." She absently fixed one of the sleeves of my toga and brushed a loose curl back from my face.

"Oh…" I furrowed my brow in thought. I had no idea what she was talking about… New found glory? Worshipping? Huh? Ah, well. I didn't want to ask for fear of imposing, as well as not wanting to ruin poor Psyche's reputation and seem as if my memory was horrible. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

"Are you ready?" My mother asked. I shook my head yes, unsure if I really was ready or just wanted to get everything over with as soon as I could. I followed her down some stairs and through a few rooms, then through what could only be the atrium and the front door. The man and two other girls were waiting for us outside, and all three turned to look at me with sympathetic eyes. I chewed my lip as I averted my gaze, feeling both stupid and in the spotlight. I didn't like having all of this attention on me. I nervously scratched the back of my neck and looked down at my feet, waiting for someone to say something. It didn't take too long, though, because almost immediately, the man spoke.

"We should be going," He murmured. I looked up and he was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I couldn't help but feel a stabbing sort of feeling in my chest. Was it nerves? Probably. I was just feeling overall overwhelmed by this whole situation. I was in a totally different culture, a new time zone, a different part of the world. I had no idea what was going on, or how to fix it. All I wanted to do was cry and go home. Instead I just had to stick this out, because I couldn't think of how to fix it. I followed as this new man I could only call my father walked down the street. I could feel eyes turning on me, and I felt as if all attention was on me. People stopped and watched as I walked, my eyes down. A few men even came up to me, offering flowers of different assortments. I did nothing more than take them and nod graciously, unsure of how else to react. My whole body felt numb due to culture shock as well as not even knowing where I was. I just wanted to sit in a corner and cry until my real mother came to take care of me.

But there was no time for that. It seemed as if we had arrived at this so called Oracle, and it was time for my father to go and speak with… who ever it was he spoke to. I honestly had no idea how this tradition worked. All I knew is that all of us women-folk had to stay out here and wait for him to come back. He kissed us each on the forehead, and me on both cheeks, for luck I supposed, before entering into a rather large, ornate temple. I didn't know where I was or what my new fate might be, all I knew was that it was in the hands of this Oracle, and I sure as hell hoped these people would take care of me.

_Eros_

"So you can do that for me?" My voice was grave, something unusual for me. I was known for my boyish ways, and yet here I was in a very grave situation. "I just need you to tell them that –"

"Yes, Eros, I know. That she is doomed to be wed to a monster that both man and gods fear. Why should I do this again?" Apollo sighed as he looked down at the King who was now talking to the priests. They had wagered a price, and now he was moving towards the priestess with the priest. I impatiently shifted my weight from one foot to the other and fluttered my wings.

"Do you not remember what happened with Daphne?" I saw the flash of pain on Apollo's face and then a serene peace. A wicked grin crossed my face. It was a rather mean trick I pulled on the god, but he had deserved it. I watched as he sighed and looked from his perch on a cloud down below to look at the father's weary face. I saw his eyes travel then to the face of my beloved, and my heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful, perfect, gorgeous in every way. My fingers itched to gently trace every inch of her body, my arms longed to hold her close, and my lips longed to feel her smooth skin beneath them. I wanted her- no, I needed her.

"Right, well then… is there any specific reason why this must be done for you?" Apollo was prolonging it. He probably saw a better future in store for her without me involved, but I would make myself a part of her life, whatever it took.

"This is none of your business, Apollo. I just need you to do this one thing for me and you will not regret it." I sighed and fluttered my wings a bit more, my eyes glued on Psyche. Everything she did she did with an elegant grace. She held herself so delicately, and cast a gentle eye upon everyone who passed her. A placid smile caressed her lips that I so longed to kiss as she talked and laughed with her sisters. Oh, how I longed to be the reason for that heavenly laughter. I knew that as soon as they were given the news that their daughter was to wed a monster on the top of a mountain she would be handed over to me, laying and waiting, unbeknownst to her who her real husband was. I would get Zephyrus to deliver her down to the palace I had created in the hills, and there we would live, happy forever. As long as she didn't know who I was. It pained me a bit, that I had to hide my identity from her, but this was how it had to be done. I wanted her to love me for who I was, not because I was Eros, the god of love. There was also the problem of my mother. Oh, she would be livid if she ever found out… That was why she wouldn't find out. And then me and my dearest Psyche could live together, forever happy.

"Alright, alright… so I am telling them that she is to be wed to a monster, one who both man and god fear. They are to take her to the mountain top and leave her there. That is all?" I nodded stoically. "At least I'm not having to lie," Apollo murmured under my breath. A flash of fury ran through me, but I calmed it. If I were to anger Apollo, then I would not get my way. Instead, I inhaled deeply and nodded. Without another word I flew off to go prepare the palace that would greet Psyche when she arrived tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright so… I changed it to Mature for the end of this chapter. Sorry I'm not an erotic writer, so that is the best I can do. And I wanted to keep it as tender and sweet and innocent as possible, because that is just how the love between Eros and Psyche strikes me. Much longer. =] I was just glad to bring Eros in. Read and review and I will 3 you forever!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters or the story.

CHAPTER FOUR

_Patrice Beck / Psyche_

I felt like I was finally getting to know this new family of mine, and they were now getting ripped away, to leave me even more alone in this large, strange world. To be honest, I was perfectly certain I was going to die after hearing what the Oracle told my father to do. The worst part was that these people lived by every word the Oracle said, and I mean everything. So when the Oracle told my father that the way to solve my marriage problem was by leaving me atop a mountain to await my fate, he already had planned it out. The ceremony was to happen tonight, at sundown. It seemed the best idea, according to my father. I would be left in a ceremonial bridal gown with a bed of flowers, an offering to the goddess Aphrodite, the one who so loathed me. I had been filled in on a lot while my father was in talking to the Oracle thanks to my sisters and my mother. I had taken to accepting my fate and accepting that these people were my new family. It was just how it had to be.

I let out a soft sigh as loneliness stabbed at my heart. We were back in our rooms, and I was sitting watching as the sun slowly made its way closer to the horizon. It was a long trek up the mountain, but my father had to run to the market to get the necessary goods for the ceremony tonight. He had returned just minutes ago, and my mother was preparing the bridal gown. It was tradition, my sisters say, to wear the finest clothes your family can buy you. So my father had gone out to get a gown for me. Right now as I sat watching the sun, my sisters had already entered and were pampering my hair.

"He probably won't be that bad. I'm guessing he can support you and take care of you, and that's all that really matters, right?" My eldest sister, Rhea, comforted me as she twisted and pulled at my chocolate curls. "My husband isn't the most attractive or wealthy, but he can provide for me and he loves me, and he has given us a soon to be son, or daughter, and that is what is most important." Rhea took a second to smile at me and Agathe, my other sister, and rub her slightly swollen belly. I had discovered earlier that she was about two months pregnant. It was then that Agathe chimed in.

"She's right, you know. While you might have men falling all over you left and right, this suitor might be a blessing. Maybe you will be the only girl who can tolerate him. He will never take another mistress or anything of the likes…" Agathe trailed off as she stabbed a pin a bit harshly into my scalp. I let out a soft ouch and flinched, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she just went back to messing with my hair, doing whatever it was she was doing with it. "And besides, my husband isn't the most handsome, nor is he the most… interesting, but it is a nice match. He is wealthy and he treats me well. He has only ever scolded me once. We're happy. You will be, too."

Thinking about all of this marriage was scaring me. I was 18, I wasn't ready to get married. I was still planning on going to college, or I had been planning on it. Keep it together, I thought to myself. I wasn't going to college, not here. Hell, at 18 I was long over due, in Greek culture, for a wedding. Girls got married by the age of 13 here. I had to wonder what this Psyche girl's childhood was like. But I was distracted by my sisters.

"Well, you're ready…" Rhea handed me a small hand mirror. I had no idea what they had done to my hair, but it was pulled back prettily, with only a few small curls framing my face. Flowers were stuck into the side of my head in a gorgeous arrangement, and yet another golden circlet was placed around my head adding a very simple look. It was perfect timing, for almost immediately my mother came in. The house was eerily quiet, as if they were planning a funeral instead of a wedding. I sniffled slightly, trying to hold back a wave of tears. In all of hours I had gotten attached to this new family. Of course it helped that they looked identical to my family back home, but in a way, I was happy to have them as my new family. I wasn't ready to leave, and this whole thing about being left on top of a mountain was really scaring me.

My mother ushered my sisters out as she brought over the new clothes. They were a gorgeous shade of red, almost like blood, but much prettier. Sighing, my mother pulled me close. "You will be fine, dearest. Trust me…" And part of me did trust her… and part of me knew she was crazy and that I was as good as dead as soon as we got to the top of that mountain. "Now let's get you changed. Your father is ready to go…" I sighed as she undid the wrap I had been wearing today. Once again I was brutally exposed, and I felt so self conscious. But I put on a good face and waited patiently as she wrapped the soft silk around my body. Once the first layer of red silk had been placed, she wrapped some lace around my shoulders and over my head, much like a hood. I was unsure as to the reason for this, but I figured that it was some kind of ritual. "You're ready… now let's go downstairs, your father is waiting…" She trailed off, but instead of moving stared at me, before breaking down into tears. Shocked, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything will turn out well…" I murmured, stifling my own few sobs.

"You are our most beautiful daughter and the most horrible fate has come to you… I wish I could change it, Psyche. I love you so much…" My mother hugged my tightly and I hugged her close, wiping my tears on the cloth of her gown.

"I love you too. It will all be well…" I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and pulled away. "We should get going…" I murmured softly. My mother nodded apprehensively and led the way down the stairs. I followed her out to wear everyone was waiting, and my father solemnly hugged me.

"It is time," he murmured, letting out a soft sigh.

The trip up the mountain was a long one, to say the least, and full of sorrow. When we reached the specified rock, it was almost as if no one quite knew what to say. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched them sorrowfully looked at me, almost waiting for the winds to sweep me away or something. After a few seconds of silence, my mother started weeping, and rested her forehead on Agathe's shoulder. The middle child patted our mother's back and nodded. Rhea finally approached and embraced me. "May luck and Fortuna be on your side," She whispered in my ear. I felt a stray tear drip off of her chin onto my neck, and I knew my own tears were staining her hair. Next came Agathe. She hugged me and wished me the same. My father then came, and held back the tears. Instead he swept me up into a comforting embrace and shook his head.

"I am sorry this fate has been assigned to you," He murmured as he looked me up and down. "You make a beautiful bride," He hugged me close one more time before my sobbing mother came over to embrace me. She had no words, and instead was pulled gently away by Agathe. They started down the mountain, then, and I knew better than to follow. Instead, once they were out of sight, I dropped onto my knees and began to cry softly. The soft tears eventually emerged into large, body shaking sobs. My fate was sealed, and I was going to die here, right now. I would never see Agathe or Rhea, or my greek mother or father again. Nor would I see Sophie or my real mother or father again, or Rachel and Paul or Abbi and Damon. I was going to die here. This was the thought that was in my head when I fell asleep there on the mountain top. I guess it was the long day that had caused me to cry myself to sleep, and finally accepting my cruel fate.

I'm not exactly sure what woke me up in the morning. It might have been the crisp sunlight as it came over the mountain tops, or quite possibly the dew that had gathered on the grass and was now soaking through my gown. Wait grass…? My eyes fluttered open and I sat up suddenly, giving myself a head rush. "Oh, goodness…" I looked around and was almost blinded by the sight that was before me. I was in a large, grassy, open meadow, and there, right at the mouth of the valley, was a large golden palace. That was the only way I could explain it. It was a large, golden palace sparkling in the sun. The whole structure seemed to be made of gold, and for a moment, I was dazzled by the brightness of the sun reflecting off of the surface. It was only then that I realized I had somehow gotten off the top of the mountain… that or I was dead and now in heaven. I was going to go with the latter. With this idea in my mind, I decided that it wasn't even worth grieving over. Instead I would just go into this palace and inspect. With hesitant steps I approached, and made my way through the open arch that I assumed was the front door. Immediately the inside of the building bedazzled me, and I knew I had to be in Heaven. The floors were bejeweled with many rare stones that created gorgeous mosaics. The walls were gilded in gold and silver, creating delicate, beautiful patterns. I brushed my fingers lightly over the golden swirls, positive now that I was in heaven. Almost as soon as my fingers had started touching, though, a soft whisper of a voice filled the room.

"Hello, Psyche." The voice was soft and gentle, like the wind, I thought. I sat still and waited for the voice to continue. "Everything you see here belongs to you. The bed chambers and bathing area are in the back. Once you have bathed and clothed yourself, as well as had a look around, the wedding feast will begin." I waited patiently, expecting the voice to come back again. After a good minute of silence, I inhaled deeply and moved on to the next room. A wedding feast? So maybe I wasn't dead. I was unsure of everything right now. All I knew was that I was totally ok being in this excellent palace. I walked through a few differently ornately decorated rooms. Some had couches and tables, others desks and chairs. I finally managed to find the kitchen, and luckily there happened to be soom food sitting out. I was so hungry, for I hadn't eaten at all yesterday. There was a loaf of bread as well as some fruits, and I opted for the bread as well as a few grapes which I popped gratefully into my mouth. They where the best grapes I had ever tasted. I ate a few more before turning to the bread. I was starving, I came to realize as I tore off a piece of the bread and timidly nibbled on it. It was decent enough, and I ate a little less than half of the loaf before going in search of the bed chambers and the bathing room. I walked through many halls; each had a different mosaic illustrated on the floor, a different curving pattern of gold along the walls. I was definitely in a place someone royal or rich resided, and I knew for a fact that wasn't me. My husband, I couldn't help but sadly think. Maybe I was alive after all. Maybe, in the dead of night, the monster had come to take me. That sounded plausible. I let out a sigh as my hand dragged over a wall.

I finally arrived at a wooden door, and pushed it open. I had unknowingly arrived at the bed chambers, that was for sure. A large, king-sized bed was in the center of the room against the far wall. Drapes of multiple colors hung on the windows of that same wall, and a woven rug was now underneath my feet. Two large mahogany sets of drawers that matched the bed were on opposing walls, parallel from each other. I stepped within the room, curious now, and noted also two bedside tables, the right table bare, and the left table adorned with a vase full of blooming flowers. Chewing my lip nervously, I inched over to the right side of drawers. I pulled it open to find many folds of silk, much like the gown I was I was wearing had been before it had been put on me. There was also some lace, as well as some cotton, and some thicker wool. Atop the dresser was a small box, which I immediately looked into. There was a hair comb, as well as hair pins and ribbons. A mirror was hung above the chests, as well, at about shoulder level. I finally pulled open the top drawer, and couldn't help but gasp slightly. Within the drawer were many pieces of jewelry, from large, gaudy necklaces that I would never be seen wearing, to finely crafted, ornate rings. There was so much gold and gems sparkling in that one drawer.. I hurriedly pushed the drawer shut and closed my eyes, willing all of this away and just to be back in Athens with my family. I let my head fall into my hands and rubbed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. All that happened was I suddenly heard the sound of rushing water, as if something was being filled. It was only then that I noticed the door in the back corner of the room.

I could only hope this was the bathroom, because a good bath sounded excellent right about now. I pushed through the chiffon certain that hung in the door way, and found myself in a completely tiled room. Instead of the usual small, one person bathtub I was used to, there was a small swimming pool in the middle of the room. I hesitantly looked around, wondering if there was anyone else around. Realizing I was completely alone, I nervously started undressing myself, which I found rather hard since I had no idea how these greek women dressed themselves, and hung the silk toga up on a peg near the door. Once again I felt completely exposed, but seeing as I was alone this time, it wasn't so bad. I nervously dipped my big toe into the pool, and realized that, not only were there bubbles floating along the top, but also that the water was the perfect temperature. I squatted down and slowly put one foot in, then the other. A ledge of sorts ran around the perimeter of the pool, and I immediately perched on it, and leaned my head back to rest on the tiled floor. Every muscle in my body relaxed as I let my eyes flutter shut. I started suddenly as the sound of some sort of string instrument started up, causing my eyes to open in shock and my head to snap up. I looked around, expecting to find a person in the room with me, but the air was abuzz, and not a person was to be found. I chewed on my lip nervously and did a once over of the room again, figuring the person must be outside of the door. I let my head fall back again, and sighed lightly, enjoying the warmth of the bath water. Letting out a content sigh, I lightly rubbed at my arms and my legs. The water felt soapy, but not overly so. Enough that it would clean me, and not leave a sticky residue once I had gotten out of the bath. I now allowed myself to slide off of the bench and down under the water. I hurriedly rinsed my hair hurriedly, combing out all the pins from yesterday and collecting them in my fingers. I quickly broke the surface of the water and put a handful of pins on the edge of the bath, then submerged my head again to finish rinsing out my curls. Once I had finished this task and felt clean, I pulled myself up and out of the tub. I hurriedly rushed over to a stack of towels that was sitting on a small table, and grabbed one to wrap around my hair, and another to wrap around my body.

I silently treaded into the other room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the musician, but either he knew I was coming, or he had been else where, for the grandeur bedroom was completely empty when I returned. I was about to start rustling through drawers in order to figure out what to wear, but it was as if an invisible had was taking care of it for me. I watched in amazement as the drawers opened and pulled out clothes, and then as the towel was gently tugged from around me as well as from out of my hair. I shivered as the cool wind from the windows touched my delicate skin, and watched as the fabric was somehow magically wrapped perfectly around my body and pinned at the shoulder. "What is going on?" I wondered in amazement. It was then that the soft, reedy voice from earlier returned.

"We are your hand maidens. You may not see us, but we see you. Trust us, and we shall take care of everything you ever need here." I licked my lips and nodded as an invisible hand brushed out my curls and dried them with a fresh towel. Instead of pinning my chocolate hair back, the maids just placed a golden circlet around my head. I figured I was ready for the rest of the day, and went to look out of the window at the position of the sun in the sky. It was starting to sink in the west. Where had my day gone? I must have slept longer than I thought this morning, and I must have taken longer in the bath than I remembered. "My Lady, this way. Your feast awaits you…" I felt a bit odd being addressed like that, but I didn't argue. Instead I wove my way through the hallways into a side room. There was a low table there, and a couch at about the same height. No people were present, and the windows were open, allowing the soft evening breeze to blow in. I sighed softly and dropped down onto the couch, tucking my legs up beneath myself and resting my arm over the side of the sofa.

I smelled the food before I saw it; it smelled delicious. Brought in by the invisible maids, the plates just simply appeared on the table in front of me. Platters of meats, cheeses, fruits and breads appeared before me, and I just watched helplessly as an invisible hand poured me what I could only fathom to be a glass of wine. Once the plates had stopped moving and I was positive everything was there to stay, I looked over the food, deciding what looked the best. I took a bit of meat, I thought possibly pork or lamb, and began eating. To my surprise, it was actually quite delicious. After I had finished that off, I moved on to a plate of fruits, first eating the large crimson pomegranate, then some of the olives that were also on the table. Everything was delicious.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there eating, but I ate pretty much everything that was present, and I felt so completely content by the end of the feast. I managed to glance out of the window and was shocked to find that it was completely dark outside. I stood up quickly, realizing that after eating so much food I really was quite tired. Yawning and stretching widely, I let my feet shuffle and carry me back to the bed chambers. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to wear to bed, so instead of worrying about it, I just struggled out of the toga I had on and pulled out a simple tunic from the bottom drawer. Luckily it had arm holes and a head hole, and it came to about mid thigh, which was enough to cover everything I wanted covered. I yawned one more time and slowly made my way over to the bed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow all of the light in the room went out, and I was in pure darkness. I could hardly see a foot in front of my face, but I wasn't complaining. It was as I was laying there in the darkness that the loneliness came back with stabbing pain. I couldn't force back the wave of tears the pushed on the back of my eyes and caused loud sobs to shake my body. I didn't realize how lonely I had been until I was sitting in this large bed all alone. I could feel the sobs shaking my body, and I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of my sobs. This house was so big and so empty… All I wanted was to be home.

It was as the tears were starting to subside that I felt something rather odd. It was as if a pair of eyes was watching me, and I sat up immediately, looking around with wide eyes. I couldn't see anything, though. Almost seconds later, I felt the covers shift, and some mysterious weight seemed to push the bed down. I became stiff with fear as a figure grew closer, and I could hardly move. I had even stopped breathing. But then a voice came through the darkness, so pure and lovely that it soothed my fear. "I promise I'm not here to hurt you…" His voice was like bells, or angels singing. I didn't know what to compare it to; it was so smooth and beautiful.

"Who are you?" The sentence left my lips before I could think. I hugged the covers on the bed closer to my thin body and looked in the voice's general direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was in bed with me. Or maybe he was invisible, like everything else in this place.

"Ah… I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. I can tell you, though, that I am your husband, and I only want to take the greatest care of you. Your happiness is my main concern. Does this palace suit your needs?" I looked in the voice's direction, wide eyed and now even more scared. My husband? But there had been no wedding ceremony. No pretty white dress or exchanging of rings… I was ultimately confused.

"Yes it does but…" I trailed off and knew that he, my _husband_, was waiting for me to speak. "But I don't even know you…" I trailed off, my voice very soft and quiet. I felt the man stir on the other side of the bed then, out of nowhere felt a gentle hand grazing over my cheek and tracing the outlines of my face, as if he were getting to know me through feel. I realized that I had been holding my breath, and exhaled slowly.

"I wish I could explain to you but alas, I cannot. All you can know is that I am your husband, and that I will never leave you or hurt you, as long as you promise you will not try to look upon my face when I come to bed every night." I hadn't realized how close in proximity he was to me until I realized I could feel his breath on my face. My hand timidly reached out now, and he took it immediately and pressed it to his lips. A soft shiver ran down my spine as his tender lips slowly kissed my hand, and then gently up my arm. He stopped momentarily at my shoulder, which I was thankful for. I was unsure what he wanted of me, but I could only imagine. After all, I was his new bride, and most husbands wanted to consummate a marriage, did they not?

Before I could even do anything, and with swiftness I believed no normal man could possess, my new husband had my tunic up and over my head, leaving me feeling extremely exposed for the third time in the past two days. I could feel his eyes on me and my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I had no extraordinary body; I was just a normal and average girl. Almost as if he had read my mind, though, he spoke up. "You are a very beautiful girl, Psyche." He let out a soft sigh as his hand gently traced over my shoulder and then down my body, his fingers tenderly hugging each curve. "I don't keep you here to hide you, just to protect you. Don't ever forget that…" He warned me. I believed him, too. I was unsure if it was the sincerity that rang clearly through each word he said, or if I just needed some sort of reassurance. Whichever it was, I believed him very whole-heartedly. I chewed on my lower lip nervously, waiting for him to speak or make his moves. Instead he just laid there, his fingers gently tracing up and down my stomach. I shifted nervously, and his hand moved to grab mine. His lips once more kissed my hand, and then up my arms, at first just tender, gentle kisses, though they grew more passionate further up on my arm. At the nape of my neck he paused momentarily, and I was sure he was looking at my reaction. His proximity to me had caused my heart to speed up a bit, and I breathed deep to try and steady myself. He slowly eased his lips closer, and tenderly kissed up the side of my neck to my jawbone. Without any kind of hesitation or nervousness that I was used to, my husband soothingly put two fingers beneath my chin and turned my head towards him.

My heart was racing now. I was used to kissing high school boys with braces and 5 gum breath, boys who unsurely placed one of their hands on my hips and the other around my waist and then asked if it was ok if they kissed me. This man's aggressive movements and assurance in himself made me feel better about everything and, in a way, sort of turned me on. I was still hesitant though, as he pulled my face only millimeters away from his. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling us closer together. The warmth of his soft skin comforted me, and I let my own hands nervously run down his chest and then around his waist. He felt like a man, not a beast. An especially attractive man, too, since his chest seemed to be rippling with toned muscles, and his arms felt strong as well. I opened my mouth, about to speak, but instead of allowing that he placed his lips against mine, first hardly pressing on me at all, though as the seconds ticked by, I could feel his body tensing up a bit and his lips pressing against mine with a bit more passion. His hand, which had been tracing up and down my spine, across the muscles in my back. At first I felt completely uncomfortable as he gently caressed me, and I felt completely exposed as well. But instead of saying anything I just laid there and allowed him to take the lead. I could feel myself slowly warming up to him as his lips moved from my mouth to kiss down the side of my neck once more. His hands gently traced a route that his lips followed, and he kissed down from the very nape of my neck to my clavicle, down to my chest and then onto my soft stomach. He stopped there, though, and let his head rest on my stomach. I felt different than ever before. It was a mix of excitement and enthusiasm, as if something strange and unusual was growing inside of me. I knew that he was not done yet, and, oddly enough, I was ok with it.

I was unsure of how I felt after those next five minutes in which I lost my virginity. I felt slightly violated, but I knew there was nothing I could do, instead I smiled up at him, then, and cuddled closer to his chest. He seemed surprised by this action, and hesitantly wrapped me up in his strong arms. For the first time I felt truly loved, a new sensation to me. I knew this man, my husband, really and truly loved me. I was unsure how I knew this… maybe it was his mannerisms, how he was so gentle with me, treating me as if I was a delicate butterfly. I wasn't sure, but I knew he did love me.

I yawned widely and let my head rest on his shoulder. I was rather tired after a long day, and I felt all warm and fuzzy wrapped up in his tight embrace. As sleep started to overcome me, I felt his perfect lips kiss the nape of my neck and then brush over my ear. "I love you…" The words sounded perfect escaping from his lips. It was then, not seconds later, that I allowed my body to be overcome with sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So… yes. I have a more erm… erotic version of this chapter, but I didn't want to post it unless my friend read it for me and told me it wasn't cheesy. If she reads it and says its good, I may post it. But for now, you will just have to let your mind make that part up. xD Yes, I love this story. And Eros. 3 Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own this original myth, and nor am I quite sure who does. It just isn't me, haha.

CHAPTER FIVE

_Eros_

It pained me in the morning to wake up as Helios started his daily journey through the sky, signaling it was time for me to leave. I could not allow her to see me in the light, as much as that aggrieved me. I grabbed off of the bedside table a helm of invisibility, one I had… borrowed, so to say, from Hades, and slipped it on so as not to be seen in case my fair wife happened to wake up. As I slipped out from beneath the bed sheets, she stirred slightly, turning her perfectly sculpted face towards me, her lips upturned in an innocent smile from some sort of dream she was having. I in turn smiled as well, and gently let my fingers caress her cheek once more, allowed my lips to ever so slightly touch her forehead before placing my small gift to her on my pillow. It was a trinket, really, but it was so that she might keep me in her thoughts while I was gone. It was nothing much, just a golden chain with a ruby dangling from it. Nothing big, flashy or gaudy. All I wanted was for her to be thinking about me all day, until I returned to her later tonight. Sighing softly, I allowed my fingers one more touch. I brushed a few stray chocolate brown curls off of her face, and with that flew out of the window, wings spread wide, allowing Zephyrus to carry me for a bit.

As soon as I reached Mt. Olympus again, my mother was immediately at my side. She looked rather upset and pained as I landed softly beside her. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, one of the most beautiful goddesses that ruled the fair land… she paled in comparison to my beautiful wife, my Psyche. My lips spread into a smile as I thought back on the previous night, and it caused my mother to smile also. She must have assumed I was smiling to see her, and I wasn't going to correct her. She needn't know about Psyche. She would probably throw a royal fit if she knew that we were now wed. She lovingly stroked my bronze locks as we stood, looking down on the mortals below. All that was in my mind, though, was Psyche. She would be waking now, no doubt, finding the necklace and hopefully wishing I were there by her side. But alas, I was far away, and all I wanted was for her to wake up and see me there. That would never be able to happen, though. Never. I chewed my lip as my mother chattered on about her night, the new mortal man she had bedded, and other frivolities.

"Are you in need of my services today, mother?" I asked her. She stopped mid-sentence and looked over, curiosity in her eyes. This was not how things usually were between us. We were more of siblings or friends than mother and son on a normal day. Usually she explained everything about the man whom had been lucky enough to have her last night, and I would describe to her the woman I'd had that night, or the mischief I had made. To think that I used to go through sexual partners faster than a merchant went through clients… Now all I could think of was the flame that now fueled my life, Psyche. I wanted no one but her, and I knew, deep down, that I would never want anyone but her.

My mother's eyes surveyed me before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the city below. "Yes, I am in need of your services today, son, but first what mischief did you manage last night, hmm?" She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and surveyed me with her piercing blue eyes, the blue eyes we both had. "What girl has gotten you in such a tizzy that you have no time to talk to your dearest mother? Have you such little patience? Is she really that beautiful that she has ensnared the god of love?" My mother arched her brow a bit higher and smirked. She knew the signs of love when she saw it, and I was unsure of how to cover it up.

"It was a girl in Delphi." I said, putting as much feeling into the lie as I could.

"Not one of Apollo's priestesses, I'm sure," She scolded me slightly, but smirked nonetheless. My mother was rather fond of my mischievous ways, and if that meant taking the virginity of one of Apollo's sacred virgins, she would laugh along with me on the joke.

"No, mother," I snapped childishly. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my bare muscled chest. "I have had my fun with Apollo. Besides, all of his virgins are dull and rather ugly. There is a reason they are his priestesses," I snapped. My mother laughed, one of the loveliest sounds that graced the ears of gods and mortals alike. She nodded in agreement, and I continued speaking before she could start. "She was beautiful, but nothing compared to you, my lady," I smirked slightly, falling back into my normal pattern, though Psyche was still on my mind. It was easy to fall back into my customary routine, but that didn't mean I loved Psyche any less.

"Ah, well. Try harder to do better next time, my son." She said with a sigh. "Now, here is what I need from you today." I listened as my mother rambled off a list of people who were to fall in and out of love today, my thoughts only focused on my dearest Psyche who was too far away for me to ever be happy.

_Psyche_

I fell asleep in my husband's arms, and woke up utterly and completely alone as the sun was reaching through the sky. I looked around timidly, and was surprised to find a small wooden box on his pillow, where his head had rested all night. Within was a pretty golden chain with a ruby hanging from it. It was a small gem, one that I favored very much. I hurriedly put the trinket around my neck before crawling out of bed.

The day dragged by slowly. I spent most of the afternoon lazing out in the sun on a blanket with a book I had found in a small side room. Surprisingly, I knew how to read Greek in this life. It had been a romance story, and I had willingly read it, wanting to distract myself. I had eventually fallen asleep there, in the soft afternoon grass, and I didn't wake up until the birds chirping overhead woke me up in the evening. I felt rather lazy as I headed inside for dinner and the sun started setting. I decided that a bath would be nice right now, and once I had finished off my meal, I headed into the bathroom.

The warm water soothed the slight aching from last night, and just calmed my body in general. I let out a contented sigh as I sunk deeper into the water, and let my eyes flutter shut and just allowed my body to enjoy the soothing feel of the water as it gently caressed my skin. I sunk down to the bottom of the pool, ruffling my hair a bit and allowing the water to get into each and every curl and clean it of any dirt that might have snuck onto my body during the day. I let the air out of my body in a stream of bubbles before resurfacing and seating myself on the bench in the pool again. I looked out the window and noted that the sun was almost beneath the horizon. I hadn't realized how late it was getting, and rushed to jump out of the pool and dry myself off. For some reason I was eager for tonight, and ready for my husband to come and make his presence known. I hummed a soft tune to myself as I towel dried my hair, and began singing instead. It was an old folk song I had learned in school, and my voice echoed quite nicely. One of those stringed instruments started, then, accompanying me as I sang.

"Tis a gift to be simple, tis a gift to be free…" I continued drying my hair and looked into a full length mirror that was on the wall opposite me. I shook my curls out, allowing them to fall freely around my shoulders and down my back. On one of the small tables in the room was a bouquet of flowers, and I delicately picked a bloom from its stem and tucked the bright pink lily behind my ear. It enhanced my green eyes quite a bit, and accented my slightly tanned skin nicely. I ran my fingers through my hair, looking my appearance up and down once more. I was looking thin, as usual… I didn't feel as awkward, though, standing there completely naked. It was then that all of the lights went off in the room, as if ushering me a bit faster into bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair and headed into the bedroom, ready for my husband to come home.

_Eros_

My mother had a long list for me today, and I had done each task carefully and precisely, not wanting her to go back to inspect and find something wrong. Even doing each task as fast as possible, it was still sundown by the time I was done with everything. I was ready to head back to the palace I had created, ready to slink in with the shadows and curl up next to my pretty little wife. Before I could fly off, though, my mother stopped me. "Did you do everything I asked you my son?" She twirled one of her luscious golden curls around her finger. She looked bored. I nodded and was about to take off when she continued speaking. "Might you stay here with me tonight? I miss your company my son…" She trailed off, and I looked over at her curiously. I couldn't stay, I had to get back to my Psyche. I laughed gently and brushed some curls from my mother's face.

"Mother!" I laughed a bit louder and shook my head. "You know there are places I must be, and women I must bed," I winked playfully at her before kissing her amiably on the cheek. "And I know there are men who are waiting for you as well," I winked one more time for good measure before taking off, soaring on my bird-like wings. My heart was pounding and I was ready to get back. It wasn't even about the lovemaking, it was about lying with her, holding her close, and just knowing that she was mine. I landed a good ten feet from the house and treaded lightly through. As soon as I entered a maiden was at my side, holding up a bowl of bread and fruits for me. I took an apple and a small bit of bread, devouring both before entering the bedroom.

Psyche was already curled up under the blankets, her small, child-like hands gripping at the sheets. I leaned against the doorframe, admiring the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the pink flower in her hair and the way it brought out the slightly tanned color of her skin. I was in over my head, that was for sure. With soft feet I made my way over to our bed and, as silently and gently as I could, slipped myself under the covers and folded my wings in close to my body.

My subtle movements must have woken her, for suddenly, those wide green eyes were open and staring straight at me. I don't think she realized what she did to me, or that she was looking at me, because I was sure the slight hex I'd had Hecate put on the room that made everything darker to her at night didn't affect my eyes. I sighed contentedly as I felt her small arms wrap around my waist and her head come to rest on my shoulder. "I missed you today…" her words were muffled seeing as she spoke into my shoulder, and I kissed the crown of her head, inhaling her rich, flowery scent. I wanted her in so many more ways than one. The fact that she had missed me caused my heart to thump a bit faster, a new sensation to me. I was the God of Love, and yet I had never felt it in such a pure, innocent form. This new side of love caught me off guard, and I felt like I was a small boy again. She made me feel foolish and headstrong. This really weren't meant to be, but somehow we had fallen into each other and resided in the warmth of a forbidden embrace.

"And I missed you, my dearest. Did you find what you needed here today?" I kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, and then gently touched my lips to hers. There seemed to be a passionate hunger as she pressed her lips to mine and ran her fingers up and down my spine. I smiled slightly and pulled away, teasing her only a bit and waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I did. I slept most of the day, and read a book." As she reiterated her day to me I smiled happily. She seemed content at least. Happy? Not until I got here, but content, and that was enough for me. "I guess I am not allowed to ask what you did today?" She arched an eyebrow at me, and her expression was one of sheer curiosity. She looked splendid, clothed only in the bed sheets, bathed in the soft moonlight streaming in from one of the curtains that was slightly cracked. I hesitated for a moment before smirking. Her fingers came to my face and boldly traced at my lips, the contours of my nose, cheekbones and eyebrows, and then my clean-shaven chin.

"I worked," I said simply, glad that I didn't have to lie to her. My fingers softly traced up her side, and then down to her soft breasts. She was a perfectly proportioned woman, unlike my mother, who had very voluptuous breasts and the thinnest of waists. My wife, my Psyche, had a thin waist, but wasn't brimming over up top. Not the normal kind of woman I would go for, for Psyche was a very athletic girl, but her beauty surpassed all of the women I'd bedded before. I gently caressed her as she kissed at my neck, then moved her lips up my neck to my jaw line, which she smothered in kisses as well. I smiled brightly, loving every second she touched me and responding with the softest of kisses along her jaw, down her neck and along her chest. I continued kissing further down her torso, lavishing her stomach with kisses, then kissing my way back up the middle of her torso, stopping at her neck and smiling down at her. "You… are so beautiful…" I murmured, my voice heavy with emotion, though what emotion I was unsure. Maybe passion, or lust, or just pure love. I felt all of these right now, but I felt that I needed to appreciate her pure, exquisite beauty a bit longer. She wiggled beside me, her fingers finding my face once more. Her gorgeous green eyes stared straight at me, though I knew she could see nothing more than my silhouette.

"I wish I could say the same for you…" She muttered under her breath. Her fingers traced down my chest, leaving a trail of burning heat where her fingers had been seconds ago. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"I am sorry, my love, but isn't trust the most important component when it comes to a relationship? You must trust that I am doing this to keep you safe…" I ran my fingers through her still slightly damp curls. They were softer than the land's finest silk.

"I trust you…" She sounded like a child who had been punished and I laughed my musical laugh. She stiffened slightly then, and pushed back a bit. I furrowed my brow and pulled her back close to me. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she had a slight pout on those beautiful lips. I clicked my tongue at her.

"There, there. No reason to be mad at me," I went to kiss her, but she moved her head, causing me to instead kiss her cheek. "Is it games you want to play?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow. I bent my head to kiss her lips and once more she dodged me, causing me to kiss her other cheek. She had a devilish grin on her lips, leading me to believe she was doing this on purpose now. "Fine, have it your way," I murmured as I sat up and got on top of her, pinning down her legs. I then grabbed her thin wrists and crossed them in one hand, pulling them up and over her head and restraining them there. She pouted and glared at me, and I laughed my musical laugh once more. "Don't be sour with me," I said softly, my free hand gently caressing her cheek. While she might have been athletic, she was no force to mess with me. I easily had her pinned down with one of my hands. Her thin body writhed beneath me, as if she wanted to get free. But I could see in her eyes that she loved the game just about as much as I did. A soft purr rumbled forth from deep in my throat as she continued squirming. The part of me that was god of sexual love was taking over, and I couldn't really stop the transformation. Lust clouded my thoughts, and with that I let my mind become clouded with lust and the love I had for my wife.

Now that my lustuous side had been fulfilled, I cradled her closely to my chest, afraid that the sooner I let her go, the sooner dawn would break and I would have to leave. I let out a soft, sad sigh and held her close, only suddenly remembering the message I needed to convey. "Psyche, my dearest, fairest in the land…" I trailed off, running my fingers through her hair and ever so softly kissing her cheek. "There is evil coming, and it is in the form of your sisters…" I trailed off, watching as confusion over fell her face. "They will come to mourn you, but do not cast an eye on them. Do not even speak to them. Only then can we be truly happy together…" I trailed off, watching as realization bloomed. Conflict overcame her face, and she nervously chewed on her lower lip, a habit I had taken note of. I bent to kiss her gently, and she let out a sigh as I pulled back. "Whats wrong, my love?" I asked her, brows furrowed as I angled her face up towards me with two gentle fingers.

She chewed her lip once more. "It's just that… I get so lonely here all day long. If I could only see my sisters, it might make my days a bit more bearable…" She trailed off, and my throat felt tight. That was my entire fault. I made her feel lonely… Oh, god. I ruffled my hair and sighed nervously. It wasn't worth losing her. I didn't want to lose her, ever.

"Psyche, my dearest… love of my life, I beseech you," my voice sounded very serious, but she didn't seem to be budging. Her eyes were swelling with tears, something that knocked me off guard. I quickly wiped tears from her cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "Please, think about this. They will try and sabotage you, you will fall prey and then we shall be parted forever…" I trailed off quietly, looking down at her. She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"I won't let them convince me of anything. I just need some sort of comfort as I sit here in this golden prison. I am all alone but for the serving maids, who are naught but voices. Please, husband… I need someone…" She trailed off, her eyes wide and pleading. She cuddled in close to me, her fingers running through my hair in a soothing manner. "You yourself said trust is the greatest component of a relationship. Trust that I will not betray you to my sisters." She hesitated and placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. "I love you, I would never try to hurt you…" She murmured quietly, her fingers still running through my hair.

I let out a sigh, knowing that she needed this. I nodded. "I will tell Zephyrus that if you command it, he is to bring them down to you. But my loving wife, I implore you to think about this before you act upon it… Think of the life you have and what you will lose." It was a harsh thing to say to her, but I was afraid to lose her. I didn't want to lose her, but I knew that if she looked upon my face, we could no longer be together. My mother would find out soon enough, and things would spiral down from there. I didn't fear for myself in that situation; the wrath of my mother was a harsh one, and she would be sure to punish Psyche for everything she had surely done. I pulled my wife closer to me, holding her tightly. I didn't want to lose her or give her up. I was unsure if my heart could stand that.

I sighed softly and gently kissed the top of Psyche's head. "I love you," I murmured into her hair. She smiled gently against my shoulder.

"I love you, too." She responded. It didn't take either of us long to fall asleep that night.


End file.
